Merry Christmas, Carter
by Sam Carter O'Neill
Summary: What happens when it's Christmas at the SGC? It's a Partae at Doc Fraiser's Place- Naturally! Wahoo(SJ)...FINISHED... SEQUEL: "ulterior pursuits"
1. Holidays Are Comin!

A/N: This is my new story! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*EllA  
  
"Merry Christmas, Carter."  
  
Chapter 1: Holidays are comin'!  
  
~*~*~*THE SGC*~*~*DECEMBER 23~*~*~*  
  
There was a resounding thud as a large office phone was hung up.  
  
"Heya Carter!" Major Sam Carter had almost grabbed her gun instinctively in her surprise at hearing Colonel O'Neill at her office door.  
  
"Oh, hi sir" she greeted.  
  
"We still on for tonight?" asked her CO.  
  
"Of course!" she answered in a more cheery tone.  
  
"Great!" he said, stepping further into her office. "So what was that call about?"  
  
"Oh," she said. "I was thinking of going away for a short vacation to visit my brother over Christmas."  
  
"When exactly would you be taking this leave?" he inquired.  
  
"Well I'd only be gone for three days. after Christmas"  
  
"So....... You said that you could still make the Christmas party at Doc Fraiser's place, right?" Jack asked more anxiously than he'd intended to.  
  
"Oh yeah-- of course!" she nodded and got up from her desk (which was a cluttered mess of year-end paperwork - a sight Jack was surprised to see on her desk). Sam motioned for him to follow her as she walked out the door and in the direction of the commissary.  
  
//I wonder what's going on tonight// she thought.  
  
The two then found themselves at the end of the lunch line, chattering about what each of them had gotten Cassie for Christmas.  
  
"So she likes blue?"  
  
"No! I said that I think she likes blue."  
  
"So your gift is blue?"  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
"Oh, hey Daniel!"  
  
"No! I got her a silver charm necklace. you know the ones from Tiffany's with the heart charm." They sat down at the table, still talking, and Daniel got out a small notebook (which contained names and addresses written in it), a box of Christmas cards, and a red gel pen. He began writing the cards: "To (name) Happy Holidays! Best Wishes for the New Year! Signed, Daniel Jackson." He stuffed the card in an envelope, addressed it, and crossed out the corresponding name in the notebook. Then, Teal'c, who'd been sitting there for five minutes and chatting with the colonel and major (or really just listening and then nodding and agreeing once in a while), would be passed the addressed and stuffed envelope and would place a stamp on it.  
  
//Too bad he wasn't here to help me before, when I used those horrid stamps I'd have to lick. // Thought Daniel, self-consciously taking a sip of coffee to rid his mouth of the memory of the ill- tasting glue. He had always wondered why they couldn't have at least flavored the glue, for cryin' out loud!  
  
"Well anyways I gotta get home," he heard Sam say.  
  
"Need a ride?" offered the colonel.  
  
"No, I'm okay, thanks. I'll see you all at the party tomorrow!"  
  
~**~**~**~*Christmas Eve-Doc Fraiser's house-1500hrs*~**~**~**~  
  
"Urgh!" Sam huffed in frustration. Of all the things she could do, she couldn't untangle a bunch of Christmas lights?! She sighed and looked out the living room window from where she and Cassie were trimming the tree. She could see Daniel, Teal'c and Jack outside playing in the snow. They'd gone out to build snow-people, but so far, the only snow being shaped were the lumps they were throwing at each other.  
  
She laughed quietly to herself that the men who'd all had years of professional training were using their skills to throw snow at each other. She snickered quietly to herself as she saw the serious look on Jack's face as he aimed and fired at Teal'c....... and missed.  
  
"So much for snowmen!" laughed Janet Fraiser as she walked into the room carrying a tray of three mugs of hot chocolate. "Are you going to need more, Cass?" she asked her daughter. Cassie was sitting on the floor, concentrating on the popcorn that she was stringing skillfully. "Uh..no, thanks, Mom-- I think I'm okay,"  
  
Janet nodded and went back into the kitchen. As she swung the door open, out wafted the scrumptious smell of Christmas dinner.  
  
Sam took a big sniff of the kitchen smells, dropped the lights, and picked up her hot chocolate-still watching out the window. She could see that this time Jack hadn't missed Teal'c this time, but retaliation came while he was doing his victory dance.  
  
Sam smiled again. Turning away from the window, she picked up the lights that had fought with her earlier, sat down, and fifteen minutes later, the lights were untangled! She mouthed an inaudible "YES!" as she spread the lights on the tree. She then walked over to the closet underneath the stairs. She opened the door and, on the top shelf, found a box full of ornaments and decorations. She went back to the tree and opened the box. Sam loved these ornaments. Every year, since Janet had come to the SGC, the six of them had spent Christmas there, and every year, they'd each bring or make an ornament to place on the tree. It was tradition. Cassie's, Janet's, and her eyes smiled and they laughed (and cried) together as they hung each ornament on the tree; each one brought back so many memories.  
  
When Janet had gone back to the kitchen, and Cassie to set the dining room table, Sam slipped on her boots as she went to the door to tell the guys to come inside and eat dinner ("Before they catch cold!" Janet had added).  
  
As soon as she'd stepped outside and opened her mouth to call them in, *SMACK* she was hit in the face by a "stray" snowball. She stood there, a look of shock on her face- her mouth wide open- letting all the flies in.  
  
"Oops......." she heard Jack say.  
  
That was SO not right! She reached down into the snow and made a snowball, which she hid behind her back as she walked over to her CO.  
  
"Sir, I just wanted to say --"  
  
A/N:TBC!! Don't you just love cliffhangers?! 


	2. The Long Expected Party

A/N: Now where'd we leave off? OH YEAH! Hope you enjoy! ~*EllA  
  
"Merry Christmas, Carter."  
  
Chapter 2: A Long-Expected...Party  
  
Sam reached down into the snow and made a snowball, which she hid behind her back as she walked over to her CO.  
  
"Sir, I just wanted to say --"  
  
*SMACK* the snowball she'd made introduced itself to Jack's face. "Oops..." She ran.  
  
Now it was Jack's turn; he ran after her spitting snow from his mouth and wiping it from his eyes. He picked up some snow. //She was not gonna get away with this! \\  
  
He threw the snow. "AH HA!" He yelled after her "Gotya!"  
  
//Okay-that's it-no more Miss Nice Major!\\ She turned around to get him. What she wasn't expecting was a counter-attack from Jack where they'd collide and where she'd end up on the ground under Jack... in a very prone position. She stared at his gorgeous eyes-just a couple of inches away from her own. She (half- heartedly) tried to get up... but she...just really couldn't.  
  
"erm....dinner's ready!" she saved.  
  
"Uh....right," Jack said after a few more short seconds of living in her eyes. He stood up and offered her a hand. They went inside to find everyone at the dining room doing sitting down (except for Cassie and Janet who were serving the food).  
  
They all stuffed themselves immensely with delicious turkey, stuffing, peas, and sweet, mashed, baked, or fried potatoes (A/n: I love potatoes!). And for dessert: Ice cream log or sweet potato pie with whipped cream.  
  
When they had finished STUFFING themselves (better than the turkey had been!), and after they'd finished cleaning up, they thanked Janet for such an excellent meal and plopped themselves on the living room couches. They turned on the television and tuned it to the WB where they watched "The Yule Log."  
  
Conversation soon drowned out the soft sound of the carols; the sun set, and it began to feel even more like Christmas.  
  
Sam was feeling so "warm and fuzzy inside" at how everything was so.... merry! But then, when she looked out the window and saw snow falling in peacefully outside-her mood was complete. Now everything seemed absolutely perfect. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm aromas of the Christmas tree, the cinnamon Christmas candles, and the mulling apple cider. She was sitting alone on one of the loveseats, Daniel and Janet were on a couch, and Jack was sitting on the floor watching Teal'c and Cassie play chess.  
  
Sam excused herself and walked into the kitchen-not turning on the lights- to make herself a some hot chocolate. She looked at her watch. It read "11:57pm." It had been such a long time since Sam had been this truly happy. She looked out the window again, watching the snow.  
  
"Uh.... mind if I join you?" Jack said softly, coming into the dark room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Sam shook her head. Mind? She'd love him...hiS...his company right about now.  
  
He walked up to her. He was so close to her that she could hear his constant breathing, which she matched with her own.  
  
"'s beautiful, huh?"  
  
She nodded again. "I- I wish these few hours could last for ever. I mean- the snow- the tree- the hot chocolate- every one being here together because we want to be-- not just because we work together."  
  
"Ah" Jack said, taking a step closer, "but then," his voice became quieter, "we would never get to open the presents!"  
  
Sam smiled and turned from the window to see a rather serious look on his face. Her watch beeped-it was midnight. The smile faded from her own face as she stared deeply into his eyes. He leaned into her slowly and kissed her. It was a short, chaste kiss. Sam leaned away slightly and their lips parted. She stared at him for a second before leaning into him again. This time the kiss became deeper and more passionate.  
  
Sam's heart skipped a beat and she could feel the blood rushing to her face as all five of her senses betrayed her mind; she let herself go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Feelings"  
  
"The warmth of his body against mine. The race of our pulses as we become entwined. I taste him with every breath and kiss, Every second we're together this way is bliss.  
  
See his beauty, smell the sweetness of him- I taste his kiss; touch his body, so slim. Hear every heartbeat, every breath he takes- I give in to him, curing me of all aches.  
  
I feel so complete when with this man. How, exactly, I have yet to understand. My heart feels whole, my soul in one place- I am rid of all doubt at the sight of his face.  
  
I want nothing more than his heart, And a promise that we'll never part. And for this moment to end-never. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sam?!" The perfect moment was interrupted by Cassie's calling for her in the other room. "Hey get me some hot chocolate, will ya?"  
  
Sam pulled away from Jack-- her hands still on his chest; his arms still around her.  
  
"Yeah, and me & Janet, too!"  
  
"Okay," she whispered, unable to elevate her voice further.  
  
Jack looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Carter." He slowly broke their embrace and reached into his pocket from which he took a small box made with black velvet.  
  
"Sam?!" Cassie called again.  
  
"One second!!" Sam yelled back.  
  
Jack smiled at the situation, Sam's response to Cassie, and mostly his own nerves.  
  
"W-what...??" Sam studdered. "Car-Sam..." He said, "This," he opened the box revealing a beautiful ring of white gold that was set with a beautiful blue sapphire and two diamonds on either side of it. "This is a promise ring," he continued. "The three stones are for our past, our present, and our future... That and well the sapphire matches your eyes perfectly... ."  
  
Sam stared at him in amazement.  
  
"We'll always be together, Carter, but if there's ever any way for us to really be together, I promise, we will be." He put the ring on the counter. "Let me see your dog tags."  
  
Sam complied, taking them off her neck.  
  
Jack took the ring from the box; put it on her tags and then put her tags back on her neck. "I promise," he said, taking her hands in his.  
  
She stared at the ring. Then at him.  
  
"I love you!" she said through the hot tears that were now running down her face, and hugged him tightly.  
  
~The End~ A/N: So, did ya like it? Oh, and in case you were wondering, the poem, "Feelings," I wrote it myself! :-D I might write a sequel but I'm not sure yet. Okay thanks a bunch! Huggles! ~*EllA 


End file.
